


November 2, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to exchange smiles with his daughter as they ate chocolate cake slices.





	November 2, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to exchange smiles with his daughter as they ate chocolate cake slices and enjoyed watching television.

THE END


End file.
